Stream of Time
by Ertle Lawliet Tonberry
Summary: Multiple fandoms consisting of Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist, Free!, Attack on titan, School rumble and Soul Eater. All in a zombie apocalypse environment, my first crossover so please be merciful.
1. Chapter 1

Before this begins I'd just like to say that I will be doing everything in my power to keep this series going for as long as I possibly can, I will also be taking some of you guys' criticism into account but just remember that this is my fanfic so most decisions will be made by me the author. This is a multiple fan based zombie apocalypse extravaganza so I hope you all enjoy it. Chapters will be split by different characters perspectives, so you will only be seeing as much as that character is able to see and only hear their thoughts just for your information. Anyway without further ado I hope you enjoy Chapter one! \\(^o^)/

Chapter 1: Worlds colliding

Edward Elric

At one point there he was in the middle of a simple study session on the philosopher's stone and the next thing he knew he was in free fall. "Huh?...Wh-? AaaaaargH!" the young alchemist's voice cried out as he was suddenly silenced by a distinct 'thud'. Now flat on his ass and face in the dirt with a splitting head ache Ed laid there trying to adjust to his new surroundings, from the warmth and coziness of his apartment to the cold and harsh dirt ground. "Alright Edward calm down…you don't seem to be in any pain." Edward said setting himself up and slowly opening his eyes, expecting a harsh sun but to his realization it was a very cloudy sky in fact the sun seemed a bit dimmer than usual. Wiping the remnants of dirt off his face he stood up and surveyed the scene. A gray sky above, dead grass surrounding him and a distraught city in the distance…he had certainly seen better.

"Well then I suppose I should save the questioning of how I got here for later…"he remarked adjusting his arm and leg to see if they were damaged in any way. "Heh, Winry as always your automail is the best." Edward said with a smirk as he started making his way across the vast dead field on his way to the city, a city meant people and people meant answers. The smell of decay was growing as he approached what seemed like a ghost town, this certainly was not a good sign. "Oh god…what happened…" he said keeping his ears open as well as his eyes, it was dead silence until one sound broke the silence. A falling trash can to which Ed jumped at the sound and instinctually he clapped his hands together looking to the origin of the sound he saw a man, he seemed to be in pretty bad shape and had a limp as he walked down the side walk down the main road. "H-hey sir! Are you alright!" Ed said rushing over to the man "hey what happened?" he asked placing a hand on the guy's shoulder…it was not a man, well, it looked like a man but his skin was gray and peeled off, blood spilling from his mouth as it took a snap at Ed, biting him on the right hand. Edward didn't feel a thig but he panicked as he leapt back. "What the fuck?" he said concerned and frightened, the creature now seeing its target limped faster mouth wide open trying to get another bite in. Edward however was too quick for him as he winded up a punch and socked the thing clean in the jaw, normally this would knock someone out and give them a sore bruise. However in this case the Jaw came clean off and flew about ten feet behind. "Hey man stay back!" Ed yelled frantically backing up as his pursuer kept walking towards him. Edward clapped his hands and tapped it to his arm "Guess I have no ch-" he was cut off by a weird feeling, his alchemy…seemed considerably weaker. His automail arm expanded into a blade but it was a lot shorter and duller than normal. But there was no time to think about that now; he had to use what he had to the best of his ability. "Stop…don't make me do this!" he pleaded out before he couldn't risk words anymore. He sliced, right at the base of the neck cleaning the head right off its shoulders with a gush of blood and a satisfying 'thump' as the creature dropped to the ground. As the body dropped as did Ed fall to his knees shaking. "Wh-what the hell was that…" he asked looking at his attacker blood covered its whole body and there were chunks of meat in its teeth, cannibal? Edward didn't want to find out, he stood up still a bit shaken and looked around "something is definitely wrong here…."

There was no time for standing around, he had to get out of there before more people like that showed up. He jogged off down the main road, millions of questions racing through his head at once "Where am I? What was that thing? Are there more? What do I do now?" all these and more were on his mind as he ran, looking left and right he noticed that more and more started appearing from the alleyways. Some looked worse than others but they all were blood soaked and had their mouths open and ready to bite. It wasn't long before he was getting chased by a hoard. "God damn it why now!" he yelled clapping his hands together and slamming them on the ground, his intent was a wall to block them off but he only managed to make one about two feet high across the road, it was clear that his alchemy was weaker than ever before. But he didn't have time to wonder that he kept running, however looking back he saw that they tripped over themselves which made him sigh in tad relief. "At least they aren't too bright…they seem to be more instinctual than intellectual" he continued down the way till he noticed more of them dead ahead "Oh no…what now.." he said slowing down and looking back seeing them getting back up and limping towards him with no signs of slowing down, he was cornered on both sides. "What's gonna happen…what can I do…" he froze in thought thinking wildly of what to do…

"Hey! Get over here kid!"

A voice ran through his head Edward looked to the source and saw an open door with someone in the doorway with an extended hand. He didn't care who it was he looked at the mans face and saw no blood, along with the fact that he could speak was good enough for him , he ran full speed in his direction and skidded to a halt once inside. "Close it!" he yelled and with a distinct slam the room become darker only candle light for him to see. He gasped and let in a deep sigh of relief as he turned back to see who exactly had saved him. "Th-thanks man…I would've been dead back there if not for you." He sighed and standing up straight he saw his savior turn to face him, the first thing that came to his attention was the long red hair this guy had. "So who exactly are you?" Edward asked.

"The names Matsuoka…Matsuoka Rin"

AND there you have it chapter one…I'll try to get chapter two out as soon as I am able but I want to know what you all think. Please leave me a review and look forward to the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Learning the rules

Matsuoka Rin

"The names Matsuoka…Matsuoka Rin"

Rin looked down at the kid he just saved, he was glad that he wasn't in this situation all alone. One moment he was heading to practice the next he was running from some freaks. "So whats your name Kid?" he asked the blonde kid, he had strange clothes on but that was the least of his worries. "Don't call me a kid…" the boy started saying "The name is Edward Elric…" he finished looking a bit for firey than before which made Rin smirk. "Well alright then Ed, firstly do you know what the hell is going on?" he asked getting straight to the point to which Ed just shook his head. "No, clue…it looks like were in the same boat…by my guess I'd say were both far from home, maybe we were transported here?" Edward suggested. He surprised Rin with how calm he was, in fact he seemed to be taking this situation more calmly than him, which sort of baffled Rin considering the apparent age and obvious height difference. "I..I see...well if we were transported here then it's best if you stick close to me…it would be dangerous to go out by yourself" Rin sighed and looking out the window his vibrant red eyes widened when he they met with a pair of gray lifeless ones, immediately the all too familiar sounds of moaning and screeching filled the void outside of the door. "Ah shit…looks like they finally caught up!" he said backing up as the door began getting pounded on by what seemed like twenty pairs of fists. "we go-" rin started saying before getting interrupted by a spark of electricity and the wooden door fusing into the wall, herubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't crazy. "Wh-what the..."he began saying before he felt his hand getting grasped by Ed "Come on Rin we gotta go!" Ed yelled as he was dragged up stairs. "R-right!" he yelled finally gaining his composure as he followed Edward up the many flights, taking the time to look at the detail of the building Rin assumed it was an apartment complex of sorts. "Lets head to the roof!" he suggested to which Ed nodded as he kicked open the door at the top of the staircase opening up to the gray sky once again.

"Alright…that should be far enough…" he said taking in a bit of short breaths looking over to Ed "you alright?" "Yeah I should be fine…I just hope that door will hold them for a bit." Ed answered sitting down on a broken cooling system. "So what exactly was that back there?" Rin said clapping his hands together as a bit of a mimicry gesture. "The flash of light and the door?" "Oh that was alchemy…" Ed said very nonchalantly taking off his red coat. Rin was dumbfounded at his words "A-alchemy?...what the heck is that?" he asked not knowing what in the world he was talking about. "Oh…yeah I suppose it is a bit strange, you see it's a scientific marvel where I come from, the concept of equivalent exchange in which…" Edward went on a twenty minute rant on scientific mumbo jumbo that Rin was completely lost to. "…the thing is, my alchemy seems to be considerably weaker here, but enough about that, what about those things downstairs?" the blonde asked looking over at Rin. "I have no idea…but I do know that you don't wanna get bitten by one of them, it…turns you into one." Rin said shuddering at the thought, he had seen what they could do and it wasn't pretty, there was an akward silence between the two when suddenly Ed leapt down from the AC and enthusiastically said "Well we'll be toast if we don't get away from here, let's find a place less dangerous so we can think of a way out of this situation alright?" Rin smirked and nodded in agreement, this boy was a lot more mature than he appeared in Rin's eyes. "The question is…how do we get down from here…" Rin said looking over the side, those creatures were still banging at the door and they didn't look like they were quitting any time soon.

A million thoughts were racing through his head before a distinct clap was heard, he turned around just in time to see Ed fiddling with some wooden boxes, sealing them together and making a long stretching plank. "Alright Rin, help me get this to the edge…" he said with a bit of a forced tone, he seemed to be struggling, Rin jogged over and the two managed to make a make shift bridge from their roof to the roof next door, crossing over swiftly as they both pulled the plank onto their new location, Ed was a bit out of breath and Rin was panting slightly. "Y-you know you're a lot stronger than you look" Ed said after a few gasps giving Rin a thumbs up, to which he smirked and returned the gesture "I do a lot of swimming, keeps me in shape" the two chuckled at his words and after a while they repeated their new found strategy going from roof to roof. Little did they know, someone was observing them from an open balcony to a rundown church, His dark hair hanging in his face as he observed the two rooftop runners observing them with a thumb pressed against his mouth.

"Hmm, perhaps these two could be useful allies…or even more dangerous enemies…"


End file.
